


Telephone Philosophies

by carrietastic



Category: The Marvelous Mrs. Maisel (TV)
Genre: BailBuddies, Drinking, F/M, Gen, Phone Calls & Telephones, light cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-22 12:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17059475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrietastic/pseuds/carrietastic
Summary: A late night phone call between Lenny and Midge.Title from “Waiting For You” by Faultlines.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place right at some part before S2, who knows at this point.

“I slept with Joel,” she said simply, almost like she was still processing it herself. “It seemed like the natural reconciliation to whatever happened between us, but I don’t think it will work out. I thought about taking him back, but he just seemed…”

 

Midge hesitated for a second, searching for the right word to suit her true feelings. Lenny heard the rustle of her head shaking from the other line. 

 

“Desperate. And I know how horrible that sounds, but it didn’t feel the way it had before. I don’t think I can see him the same way again.”

“I get that. Well, not really, but I understand it,” he cracked. “That ass consistently let you down and left you to pick up the pieces of the messes he made. You’re better off without.”

“That’s what Susie said.” He could feel her smile from miles away. “I guess it must be true.”

 

Lenny sipped his whiskey, lightly swishing it in his mouth for some ounce of flavor. He tasted nothing. He considered the multitude of directions this conversation could head. He really, truly wanted to help her. He couldn’t stand the idea of Midge staying completely crushed by that greasy guy, even though he had never met the guy. Of course, Lenny was no saint himself, but he could never do to Midge what that Joel guy had. Midge deserved better. 

 

“Are you drinking?” Midge asked. 

Shit. She sensed his hesitation. “Not any more than the usual amount,” he replied matter-of-factly. 

“Are you high?”

“Not any more than the usual amount.”

 

“Then why are you so quiet?” She asked. She felt like he was holding something back; as if he was keeping his lips sealed so the truth wouldn’t leak through. 

“I’m formulating a response,” he replied. 

It was on the tip of his tongue, Midge just knew it. 

 

“You deserve better.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the amazing Kaarin (my beta!) thanks for helping me!

“You deserve better.”

 

Lenny said it. Succinctly to drill the point home. Whether or not that was intended is up for debate. The jury is still out. He spoke for paragraphs when he shouldn’t have and hardly at all when it mattered, he mused. A blessing and a curse; he could never impress who he wanted to.

 

“What?”

“Forget it. It’s not my place.” He hesitated again. “Midge, you deserve better. That guy was an ass for the shit he did to you. I don’t think you’re doing yourself any favors by thinking about that creep.”

She sunk into her seat. “You’re right, it isn’t your place. But at least I’m doing something, instead of wallowing around in bars and drinking away my issues.”

 

Lenny’s line stayed silent for a full minute. If wasn’t for the lack of dial tone, Midge would’ve thought he had hung up. Frankly, she wouldn’t blame him.

 

He refused to drop the call, no matter how bad it stung. “The worst part about it is you’re right. I’m not doing what I should be. I mean, Honey and I were always unconventional but, God, Midge. I keep screwing shit up. Fuck, why am I telling you this?”

The words spilled out into the open air between them. Lenny wasn’t even that drunk, but he couldn’t control himself. No, that was exactly it. For the first time, he was on the exact same wavelength as Midge. For once his brain wasn’t blocked up with shitty weed and booze. Maybe he could understand her. No, this was understanding. No jokes. No bullshit barriers. He understood Midge Maisel from the moment she bailed him out. Now, Lenny was finally lucid enough to say those feelings out loud, even though it wasn’t exactly appropriate. Then again, hardly anything he did was appropriate.

 

“Because you trust me. And that feeling is mutual, believe me. You say things as they are, Lenny,” Midge assured him. “For some strange reason, everything you ever say makes complete sense. There is never a deep motive with you; the words are just the truth. I admire that.”

 

If they were at some backwater bar after a shitty gig, Lenny would’ve kissed her. But they weren’t, and he couldn’t. And he knew that, despite how much he wanted to be with her, Midge would never be his. She would always be that Chanel-clad white whale; always there, but completely unattainable. And maybe that was okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know that this chapter is a rough one. I wanted to add more depth to the show’s addition of “All Alone,” because “All Alone” really marked the height of real-life Lenny’s career before his downward spiral into drugs and depression.   
> Nonetheless, I hope this stuck with you. Bless you all!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a two-parter because I clearly have nothing better to do.  
> Constructive criticism welcome. Kudos appreciated.  
> Final note: I’m looking for a beta, just to bounce ideas off with. Let me know if you’re interested!


End file.
